creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Präsenz X
=''Die Präsenz''= Sabelheim Cäcilia öffnete die Haustür und schlüpfte auf die Straße. Zu ihrer Überraschung waren die Bäume fort. Die blassen Säulen aus Holz, die Slender Mans wahre Ankunft bezeugt hatten, waren verschwunden und hatten große, splittrige Löcher im Pflaster hinterlassen. Einige Häuser waren eingestürzt. Glasscherben lagen auf der Straße, manche von ihnen waren geschmolzen. Hinter den Ruinen der einstigen Heimat ging die Sonne unter. „Klasse Timing“, fluchte Cäcilia, dann ging sie ihr Equipment durch: Taschenlampe, Miniradio, Desinfektionsmittel, MP3- Player, Brecheisen, Schokolade, Salzwasser und eine Thermoskanne mit schwarzem Tee, den das Mädchen gezuckert hatte, bis er hätte dickflüssig werden müssen, darüber hinaus Kaugummi, Beruhigungsmedikamente ihres Vaters, eine Chilischote und ihr Notizbuch. In den Einband war Slender Man eingeritzt. Seit sie neun war, hatte sie hier jedes Detail über Slender Man festgehalten und durch eigenen Thesen ergänzt. Und immer, wenn sie eine neue Skizze einfügte, eine neue Theorie verfasste, ein neues Detail übertrug, hatte sie sich vorgestellt, den Slender Man tatsächlich zu treffen und zu bekämpfen. Es hatte ihr ein innerliches Hochgefühl verliehen, sie hatte in diesen Fantasien geschwelgt. Jetzt widerte sie diese Vergangenheit an. Ihre Familie war tot. Sie hatte ihre kleine Schwester beerdigt. Einen Tag später, hatte sie ihr ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk aufs Grab gelegt. Bilder fluteten Cäcilias Kopf, sie stellte sich vor, wie es hätte sein können: Die kleine Emma, wie sie ihren neuen Teddy knuddelte, wie sie den Raum mit ihrem Strahlen erhellte und... wie sie ihre stolze, große Schwester ansah und ihr entzückendes „Cilia!“ brabbelte. Aber sie war zu spät gekommen um sie zu retten. Um irgendjemanden zu retten. Der einzige Trost war, dass sie vermutlich so oder so nichts hätte ausrichten können. Aber all dieses Grauen wurde von ihrem Entsetzen darüber überschattet, dass sie sich an diese Gedanken und Erinnerungen gewöhnt hatte. Wie lange war wer tot? Wer hatte wen betrauert? Ihr normales Leben schien ihr so entsetzlich fern zurückzuliegen. Und an was sie sich noch klar erinnerte, dass wirkte lachhaft und nichtig. Wie kostbar waren ihr diese Tage einst gewesen? Und mit welcher Leichtigkeit hatte man ihr dieses Glück genommen? Sie passierte alte Läden, alte Geschäfte. Sie hatte all die Besitzer beim Namen gekannt. Wenn sie ihr Spiegelbild sah, dann sah sie zwei Menschen: Sie sah das zierliche Mädchen von damals, mit dem kastanienbraunem Haar und der glänzenden Brille, das jeden Tag lachend durch diese Gasse gelaufen war und die Einkäufe für die Familie erledigt hatte. Und das vernarbte, einäugige Mädchen mit dem farblosen Gestrüpp aus Haaren, dass sie mittlerweile war. Sie hatte eine provisorische Augenklappe gebastelt, damit sich ihre Wunde nicht entzündete, aber der Schmerz wurde trotzdem mit jedem Tag schlimmer. Eine Krähe hatte ihr rechtes Auge herausgepickt, als sie kurz nach dem großen Verschwinden auf offener Straße zusammengebrochen war. Sie vermutete, dass die Vögel zu diesem Zeitpunkt unter SEINER Kontrolle gestanden hatten. Sie hatte einen Vermerk über Rabenvögel in ihrem Notizbuch gemacht. Aber mittlerweile waren die Vögel fort. Nichts lebte mehr in Sabelheim. Außer Cäcilia, und selbst sie fühlte sich kaum noch wie ein Lebewesen. Ganz alleine in dieser Stadt, verschanzt in ihrem Haus, dass sie nur verließ um Emmas Grab zu besuchen, hatte sie irgendwann vergessen, was einen Menschen ausmachte. Sie schaltete das Radio an und es begann zu knistern. Sie setzte sich ihre Kopfhörer auf und schaltete den Player ein. Musik übertönte das statische Rauschen. Zuletzt steckte sie sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund und löste das Brecheisen von ihrem Gürtel. Sie durchquerte sie Straße im zügigen Laufschritt und bog ab. Sie musste sich durch das Straßennetz von Sabelheim schlängeln, allerdings würde sie nicht direkt durch den Wald marschieren. Vielleicht würde man tatsächlich auf die andere Seite der Schlucht gelangen, aber Cäcilia hatte ein wenig Fachkenntnis. Wenn Slender Man eine Stadt übernahm, dann war Optic Nerve nicht weit. Und sie wusste nicht, was die ''mit ihr machen würden. Deswegen würde sie eine andere Route nehmen, durch das Moor, das Sabelheim im Nordwesten begrenzte, kurz vor der Bergkette. Es war nahezu unmöglich, es ohne Hilfsmittel durch das Moor zu schaffen, aber es hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil: Das Moor war sicher vor Slender Man. Der uralte Gott hatte nur wenige Schwächen, dazu gehörten Blei, Radiowellen, Heidekraut und mentale Stärke, aber auch Huminsäure. Auf eben diese Achillesferse setzte sie nun ihr Leben. Leider war es eine Schwäche, die er lediglich laut ihrer eigenen Theorie besaß. Wenn sie sich irrte, würde sie sterben. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ihr jede Alternative in Sabelheim weniger zu bieten als der Tod. Cäcilia blieb stehen. Die Musik in ihren Ohren stotterte. Das Rauschen des Radios wurde hektisch. Und als sie sich umdrehte, konnte sie ihn sehen: Er stand an der Mündung der Gasse und musterte sie mit seinem blanken, makellosen Gesicht. Wellen von Gänsehaut strichen über Cäcilias Haut, Panik versuchte ihren Verstand zu vernebeln. Aber sie konzentrierte sich. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben darüber nachgedacht, wie sie in dieser Lage handeln würde. ''Und jetzt konnte sie gar nichts tun. Schlagartig wurden ihre Knie weich. Wie eiskaltes Wasser aus einem Eimer hatte Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit ihren Verstand überschwemmt. Sie sank auf den Boden und schnappte nach Luft. Wie Blei drückte das Gewicht der plötzlich aufkommenden Panik auf ihren Brustkorb. Und Stimmen in ihrem Kopf, leise und doch so vehement, dass sie glaubte, ihr Gehirn würde jede Sekunde zerbersten, flüsterten unirdische Schrecken. Slender Man setzte sich in Bewegung. Er bewegte seine Beine nicht, er glitt einfach über den Boden. Für Cäcilia sah es aus, als wäre er ein Teil eines Fotos, der nachträglich am Computer vergrößert wurde. Und mit jedem Zentimeter, den er sich näherte, wucherte die Angst in ihr. Jeder Nihilismus war wie weggewischt und der Wunsch zu leben brannte so stark wie nie zuvor. Aber Slender Man ließ sie nicht aufstehen. Er erreichte sie, bevor sie auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte. Und dann kam die Schwärze. Aus den Notizen von Lester Weiß Mein Name ist Lester Weiß, 19 Jahre alt, Opic Nerve- Novize. Am kommenden Montag werde ich Teil eines Teams von Operativen sein, die sich in das '' ''ON- Sperrgebiet Sabelheim begeben. Zudem wird die Gruppe bestehen aus: Brynhild Crowley, Einsatzleitung Vincent Sabelheim, Letzter Überlebender der Gründerfamilie und Zeuge des Vorfalls Annabelle „Odd Eye“ Klein, Ehemalige Proxy Ziel der Operation wird es sein, eine angebliche Terminierung der Wesenheit Gorr'Rylaehotep, auch bekannt als Nyarlathotep oder Slender Man, zu bestätigen, die sich wenige Stunden nach dem Advent der Diaspora zugetragen haben soll. Sollte sich dieses Gerücht als falsch entpuppen, muss eine sofortige Unterbindung der Diaspora erfolgen. '' Sabelheim war unter Schnee begaben. Der Wintereinbruch war dieses Jahr früh und überraschend gekommen und hatte ganz Deutschland in wenigen Wochen überrollt. Kleine Flöckchen wirbelten unter Lesters schweren Stiefeln auf, als er, den anderen voran, durch den Wald marschierte. Er war ein breitschultriger junger Mann mit wasserstoffblondem Haar und markantem Kinn, gekleidet in die Kutte eines ON- Novizen. Auf seiner Schulter lag das Gewicht der Kamera, die diese Operation festhalten sollte. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, ob er nur als Kameramann fungieren sollte, aber der Rest war einfach nur froh, mit einer Berühmtheit wie Brynhild zu arbeiten. Sie folgte ihm in einigem Abstand und sondierte mit wachsamen Augen die Umgebung. In ihrem grellen, pinken Wintermantel wirkte sie seltsam fehl am Platz, aber die Augen hinter der Drahtbrille straften dieses ersten Eindrucks Lügen. Auf ihren Rücken waren ein Rucksack und ein Gegenstand gespannt, der ein wenig aussah wie ein Regenschirm. Hinter ihr marschierten Vincent und Annabelle und versuchten, sich ihre Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie erinnerten Lester an seine Anfangszeit bei Optic Nerve. Als er das erste Mal einen Rake gesehen hatte, hatte er sich tatsächlich in die Hose gemacht. „Übrigens“, meinte er, hauptsächlich, um die Stille zu brechen, „Was ist eigentlich diese Diaspora, vor der sich alle so fürchten?“ „Ein Ritual“, antwortete Annabelle zurückhaltend, „Slender Man schickt Proxys in alle Teile der Welt um kleine Gemeinden und Dörfer zu übernehmen. Er errichtet überall kleine Lager und schließlich hat er seine eigene kleine Armee, stark genug um das erste Land zu überfallen. Am Ende erobert er die Welt und übergibt sie an die Großen Alten.“ „Wünscht ihr euch auch manchmal, mit Tentakeln geboren zu sein?“ „Ich sehe gut genug aus, damit ich es bedauern würde“, erwiderte Brynhild Crowley. Schlagartig hatte Lester das Bedürfnis, vorerst die Klappe zu halten. Etwa zehn Minuten später kam die Gruppe zum stehen. „Hier ist die Grenze“, verkündete Crowley. „Grenze wovon?“ „Vom Britischen Hoheitsgebiet, Lester. Hier ist die offizielle Grenze des Sperrgebiets.“ „Ach so, klar.“ „Meine Quellen haben bestätigt, dass alle Proxys tot sind. Wir können uns aber nicht sicher sein, was ihren Meister betrifft. Ich würde vermuten, dass er noch immer aktiv ist.“ Lester stutzte. „Ich dachte wir sollen seinen Tod bestätigen?“ „Hätte ich ihnen die Wahrheit verraten, wären sie nicht mitgekommen“, erklärte Crowley ohne jede Spur von Scham, „Ich will nur wissen, ob er die Diaspora noch durchführen kann. Er ist wieder in seiner Welt gefangen, ihm fehlten vom Beginn an gewisse Voraussetzungen um lange zu bleiben, aber wir wissen nicht, wie viel Einfluss er auf diese Welt hatte.“ Sie spähte durch die Bäume. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, in diesem Wald ist es verdächtig ruhig.“ Vincent nickte. „Desto länger wir in der Stadt waren, desto weniger Vögel haben wir gehört.“ Was Crowley aus dieser Information machte, war nicht zu erkennen. Sie gab dem Rest der Gruppe ein Zeichen, zu folgen und schritt voran. Lester schluckte. Er war zu Optic Nerve gekommen, als er in seinem Leben keinen anderen Sinn gesehen hatte. Aber selbst in der Organisation hatte er Freunde gefunden, Anschluss und Halt. Einmal mehr hatte er Angst vor dem Tod, weil er andere damit verletzen könnte. „Kommen Sie, Weiß. Wenn er Sie töten will, halten ihn die drei Meter nicht auf.“ Lester zuckte zusammen und holte zur Gruppe auf. „Was machen wir, wenn wir ihm begegnen?“, fragte er nervös. „Jeder, was er am besten kann. Vincent bringt Annabelle und sich in Sicherheit, ich bin ein ziemliches Badass und du wünscht dir mehr Unterhosen eingebackt zu haben.“ Brynhild Crowley wandte sich an Annabelle. „Dir wäre ich dankbar, wenn du ausnahmsweise nicht tust, was du gut kannst.“ Annabelle wurde rot und nickte. Man glaube es oder nicht, aber ohne einen uralten Abgott in ihrem Kopf der ihr ''„Töte sie, töte sie alle!“ ''zurief, war sie offenbar erheblich sympathischer. Hoffentlich würde Crowley niemals ein Proxy werden. Erschrocken bemerkte Lester, dass seine Hände vor Nervosität zusammengeballt waren. Er öffnete sie und blickte auf das Blut, dass aus den Sicheln quoll, die seine Fingernägel hinterlassen hatten. Crowley wirkte nicht nervös. Hätte Lester es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er sie für eine Teenagerin bei einem Waldspaziergang gehalten. „Ich weiß, ich bin toll“, sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen, „aber warum filmst du nicht auch die Umgebung, Lester, wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du sogar bezahlt.“ „Dieses Mädchen macht mich noch wahnsinnig.“ „Das hast du laut gesagt, Lester.“ „Verdammt.“ Der Plan war es nicht, sofort zur Lichtung zu gehen, auf der Laut Crowley's Quellen das Ritual stattgefunden hatte. Erst würde die Gruppe in die Stadt gehen und ein Lager suchen. Vincent Sabelheim schlug das Einkaufszentrum vor, aber Brynhild lehnte ab. „Das würde bei dir zu viele Erinnerungen auslösen. Er würde es wittern.“ Sabelheim schnaubte. „Ich kann meine Emotionen sehr wohl beherrschen.“ „Dann schau nach links.“ Der junge Sabelheim gehorchte, wandte den Kopf und im nächsten Moment erfüllte ein erstickter Schrei den Wald. Sie passierten gerade einen kleinen Weiher. Das Wasser unter der Eisschicht war pechschwarz, der Schnee war an dieser Stelle kaum Pulver und die hartgefrorene Erde war sichtbar. Auf dem Boden lagen zwei Skelette. Das eine Gerippe kniete am Boden. Der Schädel lag zwischen seinen Beinen. Das andere war ein Stück hinter ihm am Boden zerschellt. Lester erinnerte sich an Namen aus den Akten: Walden Gris und Vanessa Wolf. „Sehr gefasst, junger Vincent“, kommentierte Brynhild trocken. „Seht sie euch an“, entgegnete Vincent ungerührt, „Wieso sind sie schon Skelette? Es ist kein Gramm Fleisch mehr auf den Knochen, aber die Knochen sind auch nicht gelb. Und... sind das Kerben?“ Die Gruppe betrat die Lichtung. Tatsächlich waren auf den Knochen Symbole verteilt, fein säuberlich eingekerbt, vermutlich mit einem Messer. Aber das war nicht alles. „Das Fleisch ist nicht gefault. Jemand hat es abgeschabt.“ Lester biss sich auf die Lippen. „Glauben Sie, dass Er neue Proxys gefunden hat?“ „Proxys tun so etwas nicht. Diese Symbole sind aus verschiedenen Religionen und Volksloren der ganzen Welt, aber sie alle teilen sich eine Funktion: Sie werden in Grabsteine gekerbt, um Böses von den Toten fernzuhalten. Wer dies getan hat, wollte den Seelen dieser Kinder die letzte ehre erweisen.“ „Trotzdem heißt das doch, dass noch jemand in diesem Areal ist, oder?“ „Auf jeden Fall war er noch hier, nachdem das Sperrgebiet errichtet wurde.“ Vincent hob den Schädel von Waldens auf. „Hier ist ein Schwein drauf.“ Crowley überlegte. „Vielleicht eine Art Tiergeist?“, schlug sie vor. „Das Schwein war Waldens Familienwappen. Wer auch immer hier war, kannte Walden oder wusste zumindest, wer er war.“ Seine Stimme klang fest, aber dieser Ort machte ihn deutlich zu schaffen. „Seht euch das an“, kam es von Annabelle Klein. Sie deutete auf einen Steinkreis. „Ob der eine Bedeutung hat?“ Vincent sah den Kreis nachdenklich an. „Wer weiß“, sagte er nach einer Weile, als ob es ihn nicht kümmern würde, aber Lester hörte eine Spur von Sorge in der Stimme des Jungen. Er wusste etwas. Aber er würde die Gruppe kaum in eine Falle locken, also wen kümmerte es schon? Anstatt sich den Kopf weiter mit Fragen zu füllen, filmte er lieber so viele Details der Lichtung, wie nur möglich. Ursprünglich vollführte er diese Aufgabe eher, um die Zeit totzuschlagen, aber immer weiter fielen ihn faszinierende Details auf: „Die Bäume haben sich offenbar zurückverwandelt“, hielt er in seinem Video fest, „Aber in der Rinde sind Spuren geblieben. Sieht aus wie nordische Runen.“ Als er mehrere Details dieser Sorte festgehalten hatte, bemerkte er ein weiteres Detail: „Schneefall nicht gegeben bis minimal. Trotzdem sind unsere Fußspuren jenseits der Lichtung nicht zu sehen. Übernatürliche Kräfte nachgewiesen.“ Eventuell, dachte er, sollte ich dieses Wissen auch Crowley mitteilen. „Miss Crowley, Ma'am?“ Er drehte sich um und trat sofort einen Schritt zurück. Crowley und die Kinder hatten sich in eine Richtung gedreht und starrten stumm auf die Gestalt, die am Rand der Lichtung erschienen war. Es war ein Slender Man. Richtig, ''ein ''Slender Man, denn es war eindeutig nicht das Exemplar, dass der junge Sabelheim beschrieben hatte. Er war größer und dünner, stand jedoch leicht vornübergebeugt. Die Arme hingen lose am Körper herab. Das Gesicht hatte eine Haut wie ein Pilzes. Er trug auch keinen Anzug, sondern einen Schwall schwarzer, rissiger Lumpen. „Scheiße“, hörte Lester den jungen Sabelheim rufen. Dann packte der Junge Annabelle und zog sich mit sich. Lester wich ein Stück zurück und fragte sich dabei insgeheim, welchen der beiden übrigen Anwesenden er dabei nicht zu nahe kommen wollte. Der Slender Man bewegte sich vorwärts. Er glitt über den Boden, wie ein Geist und hin und wieder zuckte er spastisch. Lester kam der Verdacht, dass er irgendwie verletzt war. „Im Namen der Organisation Optic Nerve“, verkündete Brynhild Crowley, „weise ich dich daraufhin, dass jede aggressive Handlung deiner Seite aus mich berechtigt, mich mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen, die mir zur Verfügung stehen.“ Fangarme brachen klangvoll aus dem Rücken des Slender Man. Sie waren massiv und gegliedert, wie die Meine einer riesigen Spinne. Tatsächlich waren sie mit schmutziger Spinnenseide verklebt. „Zuvor genannte Mittel beinhalten die Waffe ''Kranium III. Diese Waffe ist nach dem selben Muster gebaut, wie Kranium I ''und ''Kranium II. Nur stabiler. Und feuerfest. Und, da ich Lester dabei habe, habe ich diesmal auch keine roten, blinkenden Selbstzerstörungsknöpfe anbringen lassen.“ Lester wich noch etwas zurück. Brynhild zog den Regenschirm von ihrem Rücken und spannte ihn auf. Ein schriller Ton hallte durch die Luft und Lester keuchte vor dem plötzlichen Schmerz auf. Der Slender Man schien sich hingegen dagegen zu stemmen, wie gegen einen heftigen Sturm. Er setzte sich in Bewegung, torkelnd, die Fangarme gestreckt und Crowley stieß den Schirm nach vorne. Die überlange Spitze traf das Wesen und knisternd entlud sich ein elektrischer Schlag. Der Slender Man wurde zurückgeworfen. Die Fangarme zappelten grotesk in der Luft, in der er hängen blieb, als hätte ihn ein unsichtbares Netz aufgefangen. Brynhild wartete nicht ab, ob sich das Wesen erholen würde, sondern sprang vor und rammte seine Waffe erneut in das Wesen herein. Lester musste sie dafür bewundern, wie gelassen sie handelte. Selbst aus der Distanz und trotz allem Training spürte er die Aura des Grauens, die in der Luft lag und auf ihn drückte, als trüge er eine Bleiweste. Als Brynhild eine weitere elektrische Welle durch ihren Gegner jagte, lachte sie sogar. „Ich will ehrlich sein“, spottete sie, „Ich hatte mehr erwartet.“ Sie drehte am Griff und Slender Man begann wild zu zucken, wie ein Insekt auf der Wasseroberfläche, dass um sein Leben kämpfte. „Du. Bist. Eine. Enttäuschung.“ Jedem Wort folgte ein weiterer Schock. „Und jetzt“, verkündete Brynhild feierlich und holte weit aus, „beende ich...“ Weiter kam sie nicht. Slender Man sah seine Chance und stürzte sich auf das Mädchen. Der Fangarm verfehlte sie eigentlich, doch er schlug ihr den Schirm aus der Hand. Brynhild fluchte, stolperte rückwärts. Und die Luft um sie und Slender Man begann zu flimmern. Lester wusste genug um zu wissen, dass Slender Man seine Vorgesetzte gleich in eine andere Dimension reißen würde. Sie hatte ihm die Erfahrung selbst beschrieben. Und sie bezahlte sein Gehalt. Deswegen reagierte er halbwegs spontan, holte aus und warf seine Kamera in Richtung Slender Mans. Das Gerät krachte in ihn hinein und ein schriller Ton erklang. Slender Man flimmerte, die Kamera begann zu qualmen, als sie durch ihn hindurch flog und explodierte mit einem unangenehmen Zischen. Das Flimmern in der Luft ließ nach und Brynhild nutzte ihre Chance: Wie eine Schwimmerin vom Startblock tauchte sie durch die Luft zu ihrem Schirm, hantierte am Griff und stieß ihn direkt durch den Kopf des noch immer flackernden Slender Mans. Schwärze explodierte und Crowley rief etwas. Lester war allerdings zu sehr damit beschäftigt, in Deckung zu gehen, denn die Schwärze sah nicht so aus, als würde man diese Flecken aus seinen Sachen bekommen, ohne sich dabei in Unkosten zu stürzen. Der Begriff „Unkosten“ war an dieser Stelle von einem Maßstab von Lesters Gehalt genormt und betraf daher sämtliche Putzmittel aus dem aktuellen Jahrhundert. Jedenfalls versteckte er sich heldenhaft hinter einem Baum und wartete, bis Crowleys schwache Stimme Entwarnung gab. Ihr Spott war ihr eindeutig vergangen, die erste Regel der Organisation war ihr soeben wieder eingebläut worden: Alles war gut, bis man einen Fehler machte. Wenn man einen Fehler machte, war man meistens tot. Zitternd, befleckt mit Schwärze, stand sie im Schnee und starrte an die Stelle, an der die Dunkelheit noch immer zuckte. Als sich Lester näherte, bemerkte er mehrere Details: Die Tränen in ihren Augen, das Erbrochene auf ihrer Brust, das Urin, dass ihre Hose zunehmend dunkel färbte. Kranium III lag im Schnee, die Überladung hatte seine Stromkreise durchgebrannt. Ein weiteres Problem, dass bei Kranium IV behoben werden würde. Aus den Notizen von Lester Weiß Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein so kurzer Augenblick sie so zerbrechen würde, so eine Sekunde der Selbstüberschätzung. Aber ich glaube, genau das ist es: Brynhild hat so lange erzählt bekommen, sie wäre unbesiegbar, bis sie es selbst geglaubt hat. Und wenn solche Menschen solche Dinge erleben, dann zerbricht ein Teil ihres Wesens. Etwas, auf dem ihr Leben errichtet war, fehlt urplötzlich. Nun, vielleicht interpretiere ich hier auch nur falsch. Wir haben uns in der Stadt in einem leeren Haus verbarrikadiert und während Brynhild noch nicht wieder geredet hat, habe ich mir erlaubt, die Lage einzuschätzen: Was uns im Wald begegnet ist, war eine Art Nebenprodukt. Als das Tor zur anderen Seite zerstört wurde, blieb ein Teil von Nyarlathotep auf dieser Seite. Oder besser: Ein Teil seines Bewusstseins. Dieses Bewusstsein ist vom Ursprung getrennt und hat, da Nyarlathotep noch seine Wunden lecken muss, eigenständig begonnen, eine neue Diaspora vorzubereiten. Dazu bräuchte ein reduziertes Wesen wie dieses jedoch einen Wirt. Ich vermute, dass wollte der Slender Man im Wald: Den Stärksten von uns als Wirt gewinnen. Deswegen hat er nicht einmal versucht, die Kinder zu verfolgen. Die Beiden sind etwas geschockt. Sie beide hatten gehofft, den Gesichtslosen nie wieder zu sehen. '' ''Was unseres weiteres Vorgehen betrifft, sehe ich zwei Optionen: Die erste Option ist ein systematischer Rückzug. Wir kehren ins HQ zurück und andere Leute kommen mit mehr Männern zurück. Doch die Zeit ist kein Freund von uns und wenn Slender Man uns hierbehalten will, dann werden wir Brynhild in diesem Zustand nicht transportieren können. Daher ist mein aktueller Plan, das Problem vollkommen zu beheben: Ich werde herausfinden, woher die neuen Slender Mans kommen und das Bewusstsein, dass sie erzeugt zerstören. Ich habe dazu einige Teile aus dem zerstören Kranium III entfernt und sie so umgebaut, dass sie einen einzigen, heftigen Stromschlag abgeben werden, wie eine Anti- Slender Bombe. '' Lester steckte sein Notizbuch ein und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Straßen waren aus irgendeinem Grund frei vom Schnee, als hätte jemand ihn weg geschaufelt. Waren doch noch Proxys in Sabelheim? Er hoffte es nicht, vor allem nicht, solange Brynhild in ihrem aktuellen Zustand war. In ihrem Rucksack hatten sie etwas Schokolade und frische Wäsche gefunden, eingepackt, für den Fall, dass sie die Nacht hier verbracht hätten. Was noch immer passieren konnte. Annabelle hatte ihr beim Umziehen geholfen und jetzt saßen sie mit dem jungen Sabelheim um ein kleines Feuer, das Lester auf dem blanken Boden aus Holz und Stoffresten entzündet hatte. Brynhild sah stumm in die Flammen, ihre Brille saß schief und sie atmete unregelmäßig. Annabelle redete beruhigend auf sie ein. „Ihr habt hier eine ganze Weile gelebt“, richtete sich Lester an die Kinder, „Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo sich ein verletztes Stücken Lovecraft- Gottheit in dieser Stadt verstecken würde?“ „Sorry“, entgegnete Sabelheim, „Aber ich war leider zu beschäftigt um mich umzusehen und zu denken ´LOL, wenn ich Cthulhu wäre, wäre dass ein richtig tolles Versteck`.“ Lester musste schmunzeln. „Ich kann es mir vorstellen.“ Im Hinterkopf dachte er: Dieser Sabelheim wäre vielleicht ein guter Kandidat für Optic Nerve. „Was ist mit dir? Du hattest doch engeren Kontakt zu der... Nun, zu der Sache halt“, versuchte er es bei Annabelle. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid.“ Lester winkte ab. „Hätte ja sein können. Dann müssen wir uns eben was anderes überlegen.“ Sein Blick fiel wieder aus dem Fenster und er machte einen Satz zurück. „Scheiße. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns erst einmal überlegen, wie wir hier rauskommen. Da kommt Besuch und dem Mangel an Gesichtsausdruck nach ist er nicht gut drauf.“ Cäcilia erwachte umgeben von einem feuchten, erdigen Geruch. Sie spürte Wasser in ihren Schuhen. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete sie die Augen. Brackwasser, gelbliches Gras und schmieriger Nebel. Sie saß angelehnt an einen Baumstamm im Moder. Entweder war sie in einem Schwimmbad in Hoboken, oder aber im Moor von Sabelheim. Letzteres schien ihr wahrscheinlicher. Aber wie hatte sie es hierher geschafft? Garantiert nicht durch ihre Professionalität, dachte sie bitter. „Sind wir wach, ja?“ Cäcilia zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Der Urheber der Stimme stand etwas ein Stick hinter ihr und lächelte sie an. „Miss Cäcilia, richtig?“ Er kam näher. Ein rundlicher junger Mann mit Stoppelbart. Er trug einen Mantel mit dem Wappen von Optic Nerve. „Oh, Klasse“, murmelte Cäcilia, „Werde ich jetzt seziert, oder so?“ Der Mann schmunzelte. „Aber nicht doch. Solche Praktiken werden seit langem...“ Er zögerte. „...nicht mehr ohne Narkose durchgeführt. Vergessen sie das Sezieren. Ich bin hier, weil ich ihre Hilfe brauche. Sehen Sie, es scheint, als wären sie am Leben.“ „Kein Scheiß.“ „Wissen Sie, wie lange sie von Gorr'Rylaehotep penetriert wurden?“ „Ich hab' nicht auf die Uhr gesehen“, gab Cäcilia zurück und wunderte sich selbst über ihren Sarkasmus. „Es war jedenfalls eine Zeitspanne, die vor ihnen erst drei Personen überlebt haben. Wissen sie, es gibt so etwas wie eine begrenzte Resistenz gegen IHN. Resistente verfallen seinen Einflüssen langsamer, sie erholen sich schneller. In einigen Fällen können sie Tentakeln auflösen oder Proxys ausschalten. In einem Fall hat einer der bekannten Fälle ein gutes Jahr in Slender Mans Dimension gelebt und war noch fast bei Verstand.“ „Gibt es da noch einen Punkt“, fragte Cäcilia, halb nervös und halb genervt, „Oder zählen sie jetzt einfach Dinge auf, die ich überleben könnte, die ich aber gar nicht ''erleben möchte?“ Wieder gluckste der Mann vergnügt. „Also gut. Resistente haben oft auch eine Gabe, die wir innerhalb unserer Organisation Bell nennen.“ „Glocke?“ „Genau. Haben sie Erfahrungen mit der sogenannten Slender- Sickness?“ „Ein wenig“, gab Cäcilia zu, „Aber ich habe eine Menge darüber im Netz gelesen.“ „Ausgezeichnet“, freute sich der Mann, „Zu dieser Sickness gehört nämlich manchmal auch eine Art Delirium der Angst. Diese Leute sind kaum ansprechbar, sie haben keine wirkliche Kontrolle mehr und wirken ein wenig wie Zombies. Unschön für alle Beteiligten.“ Er trat näher heran und half ihr vom Boden auf. „''Bell'' ist die Fähigkeit, Slender Sickness, Obsession und ähnliche Einflüsse, die Gorr'Rylaehotep auf einen Verstand hat zu neutralisieren. Wir hoffen, dass sie diese Gabe haben, denn keiner der bisherigen Anwender redet mit uns oder zeigt sich irgendwie zur Kooperation bereit. Zudem sind Sie vor Ort.“ Cäcilia nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um zu verstehen, was der Mann meinte. „Ich soll also jemanden heilen, der von Slender Man angegriffen wurde? Ohne mich dabei direkt in Kontakt mit ihm zu bringen? Keine Gefahr?“ Jetzt wurde das Lächeln des Mannes schmerzlich. „Ja und Nein. Ihre Aufgabe erfordert keinen wirklichen Kontakt mit Slender Man. Aber laut unseren Sehern befindet sich das Ziel innerhalb der Stadt, welche aktuell sogar von mehreren Slender Man bevölkert wird. Eine Begegnung ist nicht unwahrscheinlich.“ Instinktiv wich Cäcilia zurück. „Vergessen Sie's. Ich gehe da nicht nochmal rein!“ „Wenn mir dieser Satz je geholfen hätte...“, seufzte der Mann nostalgisch. „Im Übrigen werde ich persönlich für ihre Sicherheit Sorge tragen. Ich werde jede Gefahr beseitigen, die sich uns in den Weg stellt.“ „Das können Sie?“ Der Mann grinste. „Wollen wir wetten?“ Diese Slender Man sahen aus wie das Original, nicht wie der Krüppel im Wald. Gerade und schlaksig standen sie auf der Straße und sahen zum Gebäude hoch. Es waren drei. Selbst wenn sie nicht so stark wie der tatsächliche Slender Man waren, hätte es Lester im Gegenteil zu Crowley nicht mit einem von ihnen aufnehmen können. Sie blickten zum Fenster hoch an dem Lester stand und es war klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie hineinkommen würden. Lester hatte noch nicht einmal seine Waffe. „Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte der junge Sabelheim und blickte neben ihm auf die drei Gestalten hinab. „Ich weiß es noch nicht“, erwiderte Lester. Sein Gehirn lief aktuell schreiend im Kreis herum und weigerte sich, konstruktive Vorschläge zu liefen, „Wir dürfen jetzt nur nicht die Nerven...“ Annabelle schrie auf und die beiden fuhren herum. Brynhild Crowley hatte das Mädchen zu Boden geworfen, die Tür aufgerissen und war weggerannt. „Verdammt“, knirschte Lester und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie in ihrem aktuellen Zustand austicken würde, wenn so etwas passierte. Warum hatte er sie nur aus den Augen gelassen? Er erreichte die Tür, als Brynhild das Treppenhaus erreichte. Nicht nur, dass sie wesentlich schneller war, sie hatte auch noch einen Vorsprung. Er würde sie nicht einholen. Und das hieß... Annabelle Klein überholte ihn und folgte der Einsatzleiterin mit dem Tempo eines Wiesels. Lester wagte nicht, vor Überraschung stehen zu bleiben, aber er traute seinen Augen nicht. „Wie kann ein Mensch so schnell rennen?“, keuchte er zum jungen Sabelheim, der neben ihm herlief. Dieser schmunzelte bitter. „Sie hatte einen ungewöhnlichen Lehrer.“ „Ach ja.“ Alleine dieser Umstand machte Annabelle zu einer Kuriosität in den Augen der Organisation. Es war zum ersten Mal geschehen, dass ein Proxy wieder aus dem Bann des Slender Man befreit wurde. Welche Folgen das auf lange Zeit haben würde, was in ihrem Gehirn vorging und vorgegangen war, all dies würde die Organisation hoffentlich herausfinden können. Es war immer eine ätzende Angelegenheit, die meist noch jugendlichen Proxys abzuschlachten. Wobei sie selten waren. Meist hielten sich einer oder zwei in der Nähe großer Kults auf, überlieferten Nachrichten und „entsorgten“ Leute, die kalte Füße bekamen. Er selbst, Lester, hatte bisher nur drei Proxys gesehen und einen davon getötet. Einen anderen hatte er sterben sehen. Den Dritten bewahrte die Organisation zu Forschungszwecken in Venedig auf. Sie hasteten das Treppenhaus hinunter. Die Mädchen waren nirgendwo zu sehen, aber in Lesters Hinterkopf ziepte es. Die Aura der Slender Man wurde stärker, als hätte sie etwas erregt. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Wobei das keine Neuigkeit war. Endlich erreichten sie das Ende der Treppe. Die Mädchen waren noch immer nicht zu sehen, doch zwei der Slender Man schritten gerade langsam und bedrohlich in eine entfernte Gasse. Der Dritte stand etwa fünfzig Meter von ihnen entfernt im Schnee und spreizte seine Fangarme. Lester wechselte einen Blick mit Sabelheim. „Ich muss Miss Crowley helfen. Kannst du diesen Typen hier ablenken, bis ich zurück bin.“ Sabelheim schmunzelte. „Ich habe Schlimmeres hinter mir. Echt jetzt.“ Damit steuerte auf den Slender Man zu und griff dabei in seine Hosentasche. Lester folgte den anderen, doch er sah noch, wie dieser Slender Man in eine graue Wolke gehüllt wurde. Als er in die Gasse einbog, glaubte er, eine Art Schrei hinter sich zu hören. Er hingegen beschleunigte seinen Lauf und folgte den beiden hohen Gestalten, die er in der Distanz sah. Die Gasse war offenbar mehr als eine normale Gasse: Es war sogar eine Sackgasse. Die Slender Man hatten die Mädchen am Ende in die Ecke gedrängt. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zu einer dieser Holzwände, die Leute aufbauten, damit flüchtende Charaktere in Filmen irgendwann in einer Sackgasse landen und am A***h sein konnten. Oder warum auch immer. Annabelle stand schützend vor Crowley, die sich zusammengekauert hatte und hin und wieder leise schluchzte. „Hey!“, rief Lester und einer der Slender Man drehte sich zu ihm um, „Weg da.“ Eine Sekunde später holte sein Gehirn zu seinem Mundwerk auf und er blieb stehen. Der Slender Man der sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, kam jedoch näher. Und der andere steuerte auf Annabelle und Crowley zu. Lester wich zurück. Er hatte keine Waffen, nur die Bombe in seiner Tasche, und die würde er brauchen um Sabelheim endgültig von diesem Mistkerl zu befreien. Vermutlich hatte Crowley etwas in ihrem Rücksack gehabt, aber auch der war in ihrem „Versteck“ geblieben. Rennen konnte er hier auch nicht. Was blieb also? Er holte tief Luft und sprang vor. Slender Man griff nach ihm und er duckte sich unter dem Arm hinweg und hielt auf den anderen Slender Man zu. Dieser drehte sich sofort um und ein pechschwarzer Tentakel schlug vor Lester im Boden ein. Straßenpflaster splitterte und Stückchen flogen davon. Eines kratzte Lester durchs Gesicht. Ein Schauer, jenseits von allem Natürlichen, durchfuhr ihn, doch er zwang seine Beine zur Arbeit. Solange keiner der beiden Kandidaten auf die Mädchen achtete, würden sie vielleicht fliehen können. „Herr Weiß“, rief Annabelle und warf ihm etwas zu, dass wie ein kleines, tragbares Radio aussah. Lester reagiert, fing es, ließ es, überrascht, dass er gefangen hatte, los, und fing es schnell wieder. Dann stellte er es an und ein statisches Rauschen erklang. Der Slender Man direkt vor ihm glitt bizarr durch die Luft auf Distanz, der andere richtete seine Fangarme auf wie eine Spinne, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlte, kam aber wieder näher. Er erkannte die Gefahr, aber er ahnte wohl, dass er Lester mit seinen Tentakeln würde erreichen können. Ein Fangarm tastete sich vorwärts und Lester hielt das Radio schützend vor sich. Der Tentakel tastete durch die Luft, wie über eine Oberfläche, untersuchte die Radiowellen in der Luft. Und dabei kam er Lester immer näher. Und dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass das Radio ungefährlich sein würde, wenn er nicht zu lange in der Nähe war. Und dass er Lester vermutlich töten würde, wenn er die für ihn undeutliche Stelle mit Tentakeln übersäte. Jedenfalls vermutete Lester diesen Gedankengang, als sich gut zwanzig Fangarme ihren Weg aus dem Rücken des Slender Man erhoben und die Haltung von bissigen Schlangen einnahmen. Lester wich zurück, aber hier war wohl Endstation. „Rammen Sie es ihm in den Bauch“, rief Annabelle, „Das klappt auch beim Original!“ Aber Lester hörte sie kaum. Er hatte für eine Sekunde aufgegeben und in diesem Zeitraum war die Slender Sickness zu ihm gedrungen und hatte seine Knochen in Eis verwandelt. Er hörte sein Herz wild schlagen als der Slender Man vor ihm in die Höhe wuchs, die Tentakeln zum tödlichen Stoß erhoben. Und dann verschob sich der Kopf des Wesens grotesk und implodierte. „Notiere“, sagte eine Stimme, „Huminsäure ist der gottverdammte Bringer.“ Lester wollte sich umsehen woher die Stimme kam, aber die Sickness hielt ihn noch immer fest, auch wenn mit dem Kopf des Slender Man, der sich nun knisternd entmaterialisierte, die Lähmung aus seinem Kopf etwas nachgelassen hatte. „Kleinen Moment“, sagte die Stimme und jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Sofort fühlte er sich besser. Als er sich nun doch umdrehte, sah er in das eine Auge eines ihm unbekannten Mädchens. Über die Holzwand hinter ihr schob sich ein ihm unangenehm vertrauter Mann, doch er konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht so recht auf ihn konzentrieren. „Du verwendest Bell“, stellte er mit Blick auf das Mädchen fest. Jetzt fiel ihm die Wasserpistole in ihrer Hand auf. Hatte sie etwas von Huminsäure gesagt? „Das ist Moorwasser“, erklärte sie mit einem leichten Schmunzeln. Sie wandte sich zu dem anderen Slender Man, der auf Distanz gegangen war, und rannte auf ihn zu. Da er keine Gefahr witterte breitete er die Fangarme aus und im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein kleiner Strahl Wasser an der Brust. Er zog sich zusammen und verschwand ebenfalls knisternd. „Wieso wirkt Huminsäure bei Slender Man?“, fragte Annabelle irritiert. „Weil Sumpf und Moor seine Feinde sind“, erwiderte das Mädchen vage, „Lange Geschichte.“ Sie sah zu Crowley, die sich noch immer an die Holzwand kauerte, nun jedoch weniger panisch sondern absolut kataleptisch. Lester nickte und das Mädchen ging zu Crowley und legte ihr ihre Hand auf die Schulter. Brynhild keuchte und sah auf. Irgendwie musste Lester an jemanden denken, der gerade aus kaltem Wasser aufgetaucht war, kurz bevor der Sauerstoff ausging. Sie blickte sich kurz irritiert um, dann seufzte sie und stand auf. „Gut gemacht, Mädchen“, sagte sie zu dem Mädchen und wandte sich, ohne Lester eines Blickes zu würdigen, an den Mann. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass du hier sein solltest.“ Der Mann schmunzelte. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, euch hier auf die Nerven zu gehen.“ „Du hast nicht gewusst, dass Slender Man hier ist?“ Crowley klang ungläubig. Sie klang auch unverschämt unbeeindruckt davon, was man für sie getan hatte, aber dieser Umstand hing eher damit zusammen, wer sie war. „Ich wusste, das hier irgendetwas ''ist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich hier eine solche Show erleben würde. Fast wie in den alten Tagen, was?“ Er lachte laut und dröhnend. Fast zu sympathisch für jemanden wie ihn, aber auch er hatte eben eine sehr spezielle Natur. „Jedenfalls hättest du verschwinden müssen, als du es bemerkt hast“, meinte Crowley, „Du bist nicht berechtigt, dich Slender Man oder seinen Zugehörigen mehr als zwei Kilometer bewusst zu nähern.“ Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und was wärst du jetzt ohne mich?“ „Bitte“, winkte Crowley ab, „Es sind Minderjährige anwesend. Viel wichtiger ist, dass du hier eine Weile unterwegs warst, richtig? Du hast eine Menge gesehen und mitbekommen?“ Der Mann grinste. „Lass mich raten: Du suchst deinen Freund? Groß, schwarz, viele Tentakeln?“ Crowley nickte. „Ich fürchte, ihr seid etwas spät. Der alte Gorr'Rylaehotep ist schon weitergezogen. Die Slender Man hier in der Stadt kommen aus einem Hive. Es liegt im Stadtzentrum.“ Lester runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist ein Hive? Heißt dass nicht ´Nest`, oder so?“ Der Mann nickte. „Es ist ein wenig wie ein Proxy. Sie suchen sich empfängliche Personen und pflanzen ihm etwas in den Kopf. Ab da kann dieser Mensch eine Tulpa generieren und kontrollieren. Damit diese Person diese Gabe nicht gegen Slender Man einsetzt, haben sie ihn am Boden festgenagelt und ihm etwas im Hirn herumgespielt. Leute mit solchen Gehirnen können keine richtigen Proxys werden, weil sie so etwas wie mentale Antikörper entwickeln.“ „Woher weißt du soviel?“, fragte Crowley interessiert, aber der Mann grinste nur und deutete auf das Mädchen: „Die Kleine ist ein guter Fang. Vergeudet ihn nicht. Ich muss jetzt los.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Crowley rief: „Warte! Du kommst nicht mit?“ „Die Kleine kennt den Weg. Und ich...“, Er kicherte leise, „darf gar nicht so nah herangehen.“ – Das Stadtzentrum war überraschenderweise mitten in der Stadt, wie ihnen das Mädchen, das sich als Cäcilia vorstellte, nicht ganz ohne Sarkasmus in der Stimme mitteilte. Vincent stieß kurz darauf zu ihnen, mit angesengten Ärmeln, aber sonst unverletzt und fügte an, er hätte ihnen etwa das Gleiche verraten können. „Übrigens schön, dich wiederzusehen“, bemerkte Cäcilia, als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten. „Wir kennen uns?“, fragte Vincent irritiert und das Mädchen nickte. „Wir waren an einer Schule. Beim Sommerfest habe ich dich beim Anfängerfechten besiegt.“ „Achso“, murmelte Vincent finster, „Du bist das.“ „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr habt euch viel zu erzählen“, unterbrach Crowley die Unterhaltung, „aber es gibt drei gute Gründe, es nicht hier zu tun. Einer davon könnte zu jedem Zeitpunkt aus dem Nichts auftauchen, zum Zweiten ruiniert ihr die Stimmung und Drittens wird mir von dieser Art Unterhaltung schlecht. Lester, du hast die Bombe?“ Lester nickte und zog sie aus der Tasche. Kein Meisterwerk, aber er hatte auch keine freie Auswahl bei den Materialien gehabt. Zum Glück hatte er den Trick in seiner Ausbildung bereits gelernt: Jede Waffe bestand aus Teilen, die sich im Falle eines Falles zu anderen nützlichen Dingen umbauen ließen. Nur das ´Wie` musste man kennen. Crowley nahm das Gerät und betrachtete es. „Die dürfte ausreichen“, meinte sie. „Ihr verwöhnt mich mit eurem Lob, Miss“, erwiderte Lester trocken und registrierte zu seiner Verwunderung ein Zucken an Crowleys Mundwinkeln. Das entsprach einem Kicherkrampf bei anderen Mädchen ihres Alters. „Das dürfte es sein“, sagte Vincent plötzlich und die Gruppe blieb stehen und sah auf den Platz, der die Stadtmitte markierte. „Nun, was bringt dich dazu, so etwas zu sagen?“, kommentierte Crowley sarkastisch. „Ist es der Typ mit den Nägeln in der Hand? Die ominösen schwarzen Nebel, die ihn umgeben?“ „Es ist das Schild ''´Stadtzentrum`“, gab Vincent zurück und zeigte auf besagte Hinweistafel. Die Gruppe trat auf den Platz. Vincent warf dem Einkaufszentrum einen langen Blick zu. „Dort haben wir uns versteckt. Wir alle...“ Er wurde eigenartig ruhig. Lester wusste, dass er an die Skelette im Wald dachte. Walden Gris. Vanessa Wolf. Nur Namen für ihn, aber was waren sie für Vincent gewesen? Als sie dem Jungen näher kam, drehte er den Kopf zu ihnen. Sofort bildete sich etwas im schwarzen Dunst, der ihn tatsächlich wie ein Schwarm Fliegen umgab. Die Schwäre verdichtete sich zu etwas, einer rohen, dunklen Gestalt mit Fangarmen. Doch die Gestalt bewegte sich nicht. Sie schwebte ruhig über dem Jungen und sie sahen, wie er das Gesicht verzehrte. Es war schmutzig, voller Wunden und Kratzer und er hatte eine starke Blutung an der Stirn. Er schien sich tierisch anzustrengen. „Er kämpft gegen die Beeinflussung in seinem Kopf an“, erkannte Annabelle. „Woher weißt du das?“, entgegnete Lester, bevor es ihm selbst einfiel. „Ich werde diese Frage nicht mit einer Antwort würdigen“, erklärte das Mädchen, das einst der Proxy Odd- Eye gewesen war. Der Junge sah sie alle an. Etwas wie ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht und er hob den Kopf, wobei Asche und Schutt aus seinem Farblosen Haar fiel. „ Tötet mich“, flehte er. „Zu deinem persönlichen Glück“, erklärte ihm Crowley und aktivierte die Bombe, „haben wir genau das vor.“ Und während die anderen noch keuchten, warf die Einsatzleiterin das Gerät auf die Brust des Jungen. Dieser entspannte sich und die Gestalt stürzte sich auf die Gruppe, aber da ertönte ein kurzes Piep, ein Ruck ging durch den Körper des Jungen und es war, als würde etwas zerbrechen. Die Gestalt zerbarst und der Schnee an den Rändern der Straße wirkte plötzlich weißer, die Sonne heller, der Horror, der Sabelheim erfüllt hatte wurde in Sekunden zu den Resten eines riesigen Albtraums. Mit dem Tod des Jungen war der Rest des Grauens, der die Stadt heimgesucht hatte, gestorben. Der Teil von Slender Man, der hier gelebt hatte, nachdem Nyarlathotep besiegt war, war geflohen. Sabelheims Geschichte konnte an diesem Punkt endlich enden. Die Stadt starb in Frieden. – Lester betrat das Büro. Für eine solche Persönlichkeit waren Brynhild Crowleys Vorlieben bei der Einrichtung fast surreal jugendlich: Pink mit Pink und noch mehr Pink, an den Wänden Fotos von berühmten Schauspielerinnen in Bikinis und in einer Ecke stand eine Spielkonsole. RoosterTeeth erklang aus einer Stereoanlage und auf dem Schreibtisch seiner Vorgesetzten sah Lester einige Animefiguren (Misa Amane aus Death Note, Lotti aus Pandora Hearts ''und Sunako aus ''Shiki). Brynhild selbst saß hinter dem Tisch und las einen Roman von Chris Wooding. Als sie Lester bemerkte, tat sie noch einige Sekunden, als hätte sie es nicht, dann sah sie auf und seufzte. „Lester Weiß. Muss ich Sie töten?“ Lester zögerte. „Miss?“ Täuschte es, oder wirkte Brynhild nervös? „Werden Sie weitererzählen, was mir in Sabelheim passiert ist? Die Sache mit... der Sickness?“ Ach, dachte Lester, darum ging es. „Die anderen Männer könnten den falschen Eindruck bekommen, an Ihnen zweifeln. Zum Wohle unserer Organisation muss ich sichergehen, dass alle Männer fest hinter Ihnen stehen. Es trübt mich, doch ich kann dieses Wissen leider nicht teilen.“ Brynhild nickte und verbarg ihre Erleichterung nicht schlecht. „Gut. Sie haben sich übrigens nicht so mies geschlagen wie ich es erwartet hatte.“ Lester nickte. „Danke, Miss.“ Einige Sekunden verstrichen. Brynhild sah wieder in ihr Buch und blätterte um. Als Lester den Raum verließ, hielt sie ihn nicht auf. Er ging zunächst zu Annabelle, Vincent und Cäcilia um sie vor unbedachten Kommentaren zu warnen. Dann begleitete ihn der junge Sabelheim auf eine der Terrassen, die man überall in diesem Quartier fand. „Es ist noch immer ziemlich kalt“, bemerkte Vincent. „Kommt im Winter vor“, meinte Lester, „Ich habe Schlimmeres erlebt.“ Etwas Zeit verstrich. Lester fühlte den Drang, zu sprechen. Worüber? Über Vincents tote Freunde? Über den Jungen, den Brynhild getötet hatte? Das Stücken Lovecraftian, dass irgendwo durch die Gegend kroch und böse Ränke schmiedete? „Was wirst du jetzt tun?“, entschied er sich schließlich, „Bleibst du bei Optic Nerve?“ Vincent nickte ohne zu zögern. „Mehr habe ich nicht mehr.“ Lester verstand ihn. Er war unter ähnlichen Umständen hergekommen. Nur hatte es bei ihm nur seine Familie erwischt, nicht die ganze Stadt. Und er wusste auch noch, was man ihm damals gesagt hatte, als er sich zum Beitritt entschieden hatte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange du leben wirst, wie viele Leben du rettest, wie viele Fehler du machst. Aber wenn du stirbst, dann denke zurück an diesen Moment und erkenne, dass du deine Wahl an diesem Tag nicht einmal bereut hast.“ „Wow“, kommentierte Vincent, „Klingt wie etwas, dass Crowley sagen würde.“ „Das hat sie.“ Vincent nickte und sah von der Terrasse hinunter in die Tiefe des Berges, in den das Quartier gemeißelt war. Dort unten lag ein Wald, mit Zweigen so dicht und verworren, mit Blättern so dunkel und zahlreich, dass kein Sonnenstrahl einen Tanz auf seinem laubbedeckten Erdboden wagte. Doch etwas war in diesen Wäldern, die die Erde umschlangen. Etwas lauerte in ihnen, seit der erste Mann es wagte, die Küsten Afrikas zu verlassen, nein, seit das erste Wesen durch das trübe Wasser der ersten Meere den schillernden Schein des Mondes erblickte und zu leben wünschte. Es sah Herrscher aufsteigen und fallen, es sah Leben erblühen und vergehen. Und es beobachtete sie. Und es beobachtete mich. Und es beobachtet dich. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen